


I'll go with you

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, basically how it should have gone, cas loves dean so there, fix it fic for 15x18, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Just a fix it fic for 15x18 which is canon divergent from THAT scene.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 40
Kudos: 334





	I'll go with you

“You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me, because you cared, I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, but I cared about the whole world  _ because  _ of you. You changed me Dean.” 

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”

“Because it is.”

Dean stared at Cas, shock pulsing through his body. No, that couldn’t be right, Cas wasn’t doing this, he can’t be doing this.

“I love you.” 

The words were a punch in the gut. He’d known, of course he’d known, how could he not? 

Cas was looking at him with such relief that he’d gotten it off his chest, that he’d finally spoken the words he’d kept hidden for so long. Dean stared at him, shock still running through his veins like electricity. Cas’ eyes were so blue under a glassy waterfall of tears, his smile was so unburdened, so  _ free _ . Without words he was telling Dean that it’s okay, that he doesn’t have to say it back, that he knows Dean doesn’t feel the same way. 

But he  _ does _ . He has for years, and yet he couldn't get his mouth to work to say it back because this wasn’t a goodbye, this  _ couldn’t be  _ a goodbye

“Don’t do this Cas,” he pleaded.

Cas’ smile trembled as tears poured down his face. A whirring noise sounded behind them and Dean turned to look, watching as a black hole of goo appeared in the bunker wall. 

He turned back to look at Cas, who’s eyes had never seemed to leave Dean. Billie kicked down the door, scythe in hand, and Dean shifted his attention back to Cas, disbelief surging through him. This couldn’t be happening…

“Cas…”

Cas’ hand rested on Dean’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Goodbye, Dean.” 

Dean felt his grip tighten, he knew what was about to happen and everything in him refused to allow it. 

No, this  _ won’t  _ happen, if Cas is going to die, then Dean was going with him. Cas can’t sacrifice himself for Dean again, Dean can’t lose him again, not after everything.

Dean reached up, his hand coming to hold onto Cas’ wrist. Surprise wrote itself across Cas’ face and he faltered.

“It’s not goodbye,” Dean bit out through gritted teeth. “I can’t let you do this Cas, I can’t lose you again.” 

Cas’ fond smile returned and his free hand came up to Dean’s face, cupping it gently. Dean leaned into the touch, and he felt the tendrils of black emptiness beginning to slip around him, he saw Billie disappear into the goo, but he held onto Cas. 

“It’s okay,” Cas said softly. 

“It’s not,” Dean replied, voice trembling. 

The empty didn’t touch Dean, it snaked around him, lingering on Cas. Dean couldn’t stop it, there was nothing he could do to stop it; but he can’t let Cas go without telling him.

The empty was starting to creep around Cas’ head and Dean knew it was now or never. 

Dean shifted his hands, grabbing at Cas’ face with both of them, pulling him in close until their lips were practically brushing. 

“I love you too. _ I love you too _ ,” he said through a sob. 

And in one last ditch effort, one last grab at keeping the angel in front of him from dying, he closed the gap and let his lips crush into Castiel’s. 

Cas let out a gasp shrouded in a sob and he kissed Dean back. Dean could feel the cold emptiness slithering across Cas’ face, running past his fingers where he held onto Cas with everything he had, unwilling to let him go. 

He kept kissing him, even though he couldn’t breathe, even though his lungs were screaming at him… and that’s when it happened. 

The blackness around his fingers suddenly receded so quickly that it almost felt like Dean had been burned, he wanted to move his hands but he was frozen. A scream from behind them, Meg’s voice - the empty’s voice, echoed from the gap in the bunker wall. Dean knew the sound well; it was the sound of pain. It was the sound that Dean’s heart had been making moments ago as he watched Cas preparing to sacrifice himself.

Dean forced himself to pull away from Cas, but he shifted his hand to find Cas’, holding onto it tightly so he could turn to look at the wall. 

Where the empty had once been black, it was now a glowing white; the color reminded him of angel grace. The empty’s screaming continued as the ball of glowing white light began to shrink, pulsing and ringing as it collapsed inward until there was nothing left. 

Silence filled the bunker and Dean and Cas stood there breathless, tears drying on their cheeks.

“What just happened?” Dean asked in a choked whisper.

Cas tugged on Dean’s hand, turning him back around. “I may be mistaken, but I think our happiness was too much for the empty to bear.” 

Dean’s mind was so jumbled, so filled with disbelief, that he couldn’t wrap his head around Cas’ words. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Cas said, voice a low rumble. “That when I made that deal, the empty didn’t expect my happiness to be someone else’s. The sheer power of-of our love… it overwhelmed her, she couldn’t take me because she couldn’t take you with me.” 

“So what you’re saying is that we literally just destroyed a cosmic being with… love?” 

Cas nodded, tears shining in his eyes again. “Yes.” 

Dean laughed. It was watery and filled with joy, and he couldn’t stop himself from surging forward and pulling Cas into a hug. Cas’ arms wrapped around him and Dean let himself breathe, he let himself fall into Cas’ embrace. And when he pulled away slightly, just enough to place another kiss on Cas’ lips, he forgot -just for a second- about Chuck, about the war they were fighting, because Cas was here with him, and Cas loved him back. 

As they pulled away, Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He kept one hand tightly intertwined with Cas’ and with the other he answered Sam’s call. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked as Dean’s brow creased in worry. 

“Come on,” Dean said, tugging Cas forward even as Sam kept babbling about how everyone had disappeared. “We’ve got a world to save.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please feel free to check out some of my other works!
> 
> I also exist on social media so check me out if you want:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Fandom_Stuff67)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fandom_stuff67)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomstuff67)  
>   
> I also make stuff on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ9Bfw3pGyBYd3zJCN0umXg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
